Forever in my Heart
by Peeweekiwi
Summary: It has been about a month since Jadeite attacked when Yami-chan came to me, she looked really confused, she told me of a dream she had. “Well I saw this girl walking along a corridor…”


A/N: Forever in my Heart is a one shot based on '_A New Era'_. There maybe other one shots based on the story, there is already one called _'A Second Chance' _by the author called _The Time Lady_, I love the story_._ Anyway this idea came from a friend who is followong the story, she came to me with the 'bare bones' shall we say, and I turned it in to this.

Disclaimer: I think the only thing I have to say is that Jadeite, Endymion and the little hints of sailor soliders don't belong to me, all the other characters and ideas belong to me and _The Time Lady._

Forever in my heart

Yami-chan was staying around mine for the night we have a test in Psychology and were revising for it. We were in the lounge kneeling at the table with all our books out on the table. It has been about a month since Jadeite attacked when Yami-chan came to me, she looked really confused, she told me of a dream she had.

"Well I saw this girl walking along a corridor…"

-oO0Oo-

_Calliel__ walked along the corridors of the Terra kingdom, her princess gown flowing like water around her petite form. If you were a visitor to the kingdom and you saw her walking around you would have thought she was the princess of the kingdom since she knew the way around the kingdom well and she was such a beautiful young lady. Everyone who lived on Terra knew that this young woman was royalty but not of the Terra kingdom. She was the princess of a far away world. She was the princess of Saturn. She had come to Terra with her fellow princess, princess Susenna the next heir of Hera and Gemstone Kingdom. Susenna had come to Terra to see her 'dear friend' prince Endymion._

_Calliel had come with Susenna to Terra for two reasons. She had a pleasure and duty to this princess to protect her while she was away from home. And the other reason…well… lets just say that she as well wanted to see a 'dear friend' of hers as well._

_Calliel had no trouble finding her 'dear friend's' room. When she walked into his room he seemed to be in deep thought about something, while looking out of his window over looking the beautiful gardens of Terra. In the garden there were many types of flowers in the garden from blood red roses to blue forget-me-nots. It was such a beautiful garden that it brought tears to the visitors that came to Terra._

_She tip toed up __behind him thanking God that her shoes were soft soled and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who" she whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his spine with the seductive tone in her voice._

_His hands came to hers softly removing them and turned to face the foreign princess he loved dearly, not wanting to let go of her small soft hands. He pulled her closer to him kissing her on the forehead. "What do I owe the pleasure of you travelling all the way to Terra from Saturn?"_

"_Susenna-hime, my dear friend, wanted to come and see Endymion-sama" she answered trying to get closer to his lips by going on tip toe. He knew what Calliel was doing and on purpose didn't lean down to kiss her. _

"_Is that the only reason why you came?" he asked still denying her his kiss._

"_You should know by now that any chance I can get I'm here in an instant… just so I can spend time with you" she had stopped trying to make herself taller so she could kiss him. She tried a different approach. Her hands went around his neck and slowly ran them softly over his muscular chest and stomach, making sure to feel every one of the muscles in his stoma__ch. She knew he worked hard to get the body she could feel under his uniform. What was better was that she knew it was only her that could touch it like this. Because he belonged to her and she belonged to him._

_This woman who was in his arms and stroking __his chest was the reason why he got up in the morning he missed her so much when she wasn't here in his arms. "How has my princess been in the last week I haven't seen her? Anything I should know?" Jadeite asked bringing her closer to him finally leaning down to let her kiss his lips._

_When h__e pulled away Jadeite led Calliel over to the comfortable dark blue couch by the fire it was getting late, which meant that is was getting colder soon. They sat down close to each other, he put his arm round her and she leaned into his embrace as he lent back against the back of the couch getting comfortable. She felt safe in his arms on a planet that she didn't know as well as she knew her home planet. They relaxed in front of the fire taking in the warmth it was supplying for the room._

"_I'm always fine, you know that," she smiled at him even though the smile didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't easy being an heir to Saturn's throne and being a part of the Gem Stone Senshi and it wasn't easy she also had her studies to do as she is only a young woman herself. She didn't want Jadeite to worry about her. He had enough on his plate helping Endymion the prince of Terra. She couldn't tell him that she had fainted three times since she last saw him. She knew it would hurt him if he found out. What she didn't know was that Jadeite has seen through the smile she just smiled. It seemed fake to him._

"_You can talk to me, you know that don't you Pearl-koi?" he said holding her tighter to him her head resting on his chest. She sighed to herself he knew her too well in her opinion. She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes she hated him worrying._

"_Ku-chan..."_

_-oO0Oo-_

_**It had been a long busy week for Calliel **__**so far and she was glad it was a sunny Thursday afternoon. Of what she could figure out she had done all her essays learning about her planet's history and other vital subjects, princess etiquettes and being a chosen princess to protect the princess of Hera was not easy for her so when she could find a moment to relax sitting with Ternan, Leona and Nienna on the grassy area just outside the front of the Minerva palace, Calliel always joined them knowing that they wouldn't panic her with anything...**_

"_**You look tired Calliel" remarked Nienna as she sat down on the shawl she had just laid down to sit on. The grass was soft beneath them. Calliel wanted to go to sleep on the grass as it was so soft, she laid down on the grass not caring if her gown got grass stains like Ternan did.**_

"_**I haven't been able to get as much sleep as you three have, you don't have your mother saying you have to study well in to the night like she did when she was our age, plus I've been doing extra work and training to make sure I'm ready for anything like Leona is." she said her eyes closed, "But on the good side is that I've done all my works now thank god" she relaxed, her gown keeping her legs covered like a blanket.**_

"_**Why have you been doing extra training?" asked Leona she looked over at her friend. This girl worried Leona; the girl fought get as well as all of them if not better. She had trained Ternan, Nienna and Calliel the uranian way she had been taught. If Calliel could survive the training sessions Leona dealt out she could survive almost anything.**_

"_**Because I want to improve my Fighting so I'm more help to you three" Calliel replied. **_

_**Leona sweat dropped 'is this girl for real?' she had no idea how to make her work harder with out killing her or the others in that fact. Leona rolled her eyes, no matter how many times she told Calliel that she was better than she thought, Calliel still kept complaining that she was the weakest fighter of the four of them.**_

"_**Well done for getting all your work done, can I read your history essay to help me with mine? Hime's teacher doesn't seem to like me" asked Leona trying to change the subject.**_

"_**What History essay?" she sat up and looked at Leona racking her brain trying to figure out what essay she was talking about.**_

"_**Hai it was set Two days ago, due in tomorrow" Leona said "It was 'How has the alliance between the planets Saturn and Neptune helped the Gemstone Kingdom' or something like that. Why couldn't she choose one on Pluto or Uranus? Why the planets I don't know too well?" she had looked everywhere for information she could think of without going to the library she had a bad habit of getting angry when she couldn't find what she needed, then start throwing the books she was using across the room injuring many people. No-one ever questioned what planet she was from as it was only people from Uranus who got into a temper over minor things.**_

"_**I completely forgot about that essay! I'd better go and start it" Calliel said panicked "you've just saved me from getting into trouble arigato!" Calliel rushed off to the library.**_

'_**And you've just saved me paying for twenty people's medical bills and my death' thought Leona, picturing her father sitting in his throne in the silence that sent chills down everyone's spine including hers and she was scared of nothing, when he spoke it would be so full of disappointment she just wanted to be banished from the Kingdom, she hated disappointing her father.**_

"_**I swear that girl never stops" said Nienna as she watched Calliel run off. "Whenever I see her she always has an essay to do or she has her nose in a book of some sort" she sighed.**_

"_**I know what you mean, in history I'll be just finishing question two of ten and she'd be finishing question ten" the others just looked at her "look I know I'm a slow writer but I had done those two questions in five minutes, that's less than thirty seconds on a question. And they were the long answers that sensei asked for. I was surprised the page wasn't on fire." they all laughed at the joke.**_

"_**I know that one" said Ternan still laughing**_

_**Just**__** then Apollo flew over to Leona, he told her that Susenna was going to travel to Terra that evening. "Ok who's turn is it to accompany Hime to Terra this time?" Leona asked Ternan and Nienna when she finished talking to Apollo and he flew away.**_

"_**It's Calliel's isn't it?" asked Nienna getting out her lunch.**_

"_**Hai it is, I'll let her know" said Ternan getting up and heading towards the library leaving the other two to eat their lunch.**_

"_**Finished" Calliel said very pleased leaning back in her chair starting to read through her essay. It was an easy essay as it was on her home planet. Ternan finally found the princess of Saturn at a desk near the back of the library.**_

"_**Calliel" she said tapping Calliel on the shoulder "Apollo just told Leona something. He said that hime-sama is going to Terra tonight and it is your turn to go with her" Ternan told her. Ternan sat down next to her friend. Calliel nodded still reading through the essay she had just finished.**_

"_**You know it's amazing that you have the energy to do everything, you barely sleep" she continued. Ternan was worried about her fellow princess, this girl never stopped working… she was worried this girl would work herself into the ground.**_

_**Calliel **__**put the essay in her bag and stood up. Calliel needed to go and see sensei about the last lesson. As they both left the library Calliel stared to feel dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Ternan was scared now, she knew this girl did a lot in one day, but she didn't realise enough to make her faint like this. Let me tell you something when Calliel fainted earlier that week she was on her own. She never told her friends about it either. So when she collapsed like that Ternan didn't know what to do.**_

_**After five minutes or so she came round, her eyes fell on Ternan's worried face **__**"Calliel! Are you ok? You just collapsed!" Ternan was panicking. The princess of Neptune was always calm, she was never angry at anyone. When she had two minutes to get ready and be in class she wouldn't rush around like Leona or Nienna she would get ready at her normal pace and still be on time somehow. But now seeing one of her best friends lying on the floor after fainting like this scared her beyond belief.**_

"_**Hai I'm fine" Calliel replied getting up pretending that nothing had happened. "I need to get ready for tonight. Susenna-hime hates it if I'm late"**_

"_**You've been doing too much! There is no need to do all the work you do!" Ternan said "are you sure you're alright?"**_

"_**Hai of course I'm fine" Calliel replied, she sounded annoyed she hated it when her friends questioned her like this. Ternan understood but she was scared that Calliel would collapse again.**_

"_**Don't worry about me" she said walking away from her fellow princess to the teleportation pad so she could go home and set out the gown needed for later.**_

_-oO0Oo-_

_Calliel knew she had to tell Jadeite but she didn't want to waste the time she had left she didn't__ see him enough as it was. Do you think she would waste time like that when they could be doing other things? But Jadeite seemed to have other plans._

"_Pearl-koi, talk to me. What's the matter?" he asked_

"_It's nothing Ku-chan I'm fine" she tried to kiss him but he put his finger to her lips stopping her in her tracks._

"_Now… Calliel tell me what is the matter" he said. She knew there was not getting out of it when he called her by her name and not her nick name he had given her. She leaned into his embrace, her head on his chest. She told him about her fainting; he didn't say anything until she was finished. "Maybe you should stop seeing me for a while so you have some time to relax" he didn't want to say that but to him her health came first. He didn't want her unwell because she came to see him._

_She pulled away from Jadeite's embrace looking at him as if he had just insulted her. "Ku-chan! Don't sa__y that! I'll do anything else. I don't want to stop seeing you. I won't stay up until three in the morning revising. I'll go to bed at eleven instead. Just let me see you when I come to Terra with the Princess" she was nearly crying. To her Jadeite was everything, she couldn't stand not seeing him everyday like her mother saw her father. The love her parents showed each other seemed so pure to her. Her father would always make sure that after a certain time he would only pay attention to her and her mother._

"_Please Ku-chan don't tell me I __can't see you" she said tightening her arms round his waist and leaning closer into his embrace. He didn't want to stop seeing her either it almost killed him to say that to her. He hated seeing her upset especially if it was him that caused her the sadness. _

_He started humming their favourite song 'forever in my heart' she sang along to his humming. Zoicite had written the song just for them. Jadeite fell for the song straight away, and while he wasn't one with an ear for music, whenever he heard it he thought of Calliel instantly. When she sang the song his heart felt like it was trying to breakout of his chest he was so happy but you wouldn't have guessed if you saw him, only if you looked deep into his eyes where they say is the door to the soul._

_Calliel lifted her head off his chest looking into his eyes slowly bringing her lips to his. The passion in that kiss was on an all time high, Calliel, to anyone, would look like a girl that wouldn't try anything even slightly adult let alone kiss him like that. She looked so innocent on the surface that it surprised people when she told them about her being a Gemstone Senshi. _

'_This girl is going to get me into trouble if she doesn__'t stop kissing me like this' he thought tightening his grip around her. How could he stop her seeing him when he would miss these kisses more than he would miss his master?_

_He licked her lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. As they battled for dominance they lost themselves to kiss. __He pulled her flush against him, trying to get as close to her as possible, her hands running over his chest feeling every muscle under the coat of his uniform. His hands were in her hair savouring the softness of her hair. _

_The__ir senses were focused on only each other, so much so that they didn't hear anyone walking down the hall and stopping right outside the door. The knock on the door tore them apart. Calliel straightened her gown, she was glad that she didn't wear lip colour or it would have been impossible to get it perfect and off of Jadeite's face in two seconds._

_When the door opened there stood a foot man in the door way. He marched in until he was standing in front of the princess of Saturn__. "Saturn-hime, your princess is requesting an audience in the north garden" he said bowing low. She looked at Jadeite not wanting to leave him._

"_I'll be right here" he told her. Not by talking to her but with his eyes. She felt assured. They wanted so much to spend the rest of their lives together. Well they could…in a way…but they would have to sneak around for the rest of their lives, and they would never be able to marry. As they were warriors of different planets, it would have been seen as treason as there was a huge risk of the enemy finding out their defences. As there was always chances that the enemy could capture one of them and make them tell._

_She found Susenna standing by the blood red roses in the garden. Her eyes started dancing over the roses._

"_Susenna-hime you wanted to see me?" Calliel said as she stood next to her._

"_Calliel-chan I know we have to see my teacher tomorrow, but please can we stay here tonight. Endymion has invited us to dinner tonight." She bowed "Onegai" Calliel was shocked to see her princess bowing to her._

"_But my orders are to take you back to Hera this evening" she really wanted to stay here but her duty came first.__ Don't judge her too harshly she loved Jadeite with all her heart, don't get me wrong. She knew that she could see Jadeite again._

"_I'll contact Papa and ask him, I can stay if he says yes?" she looked as if she was a child receiving sweets. Calliel shook her head. This girl acted like a child when she wanted something, but Calliel loved her like a sister all the same._

"_If King says yes we will stay" she said. She had just given the child her sweets._

_The King did say yes. Susenna and Calliel spent the night on Terra, after they had a wonderful dinner with the king and queen of Terra and their son, Calliel and Jadeite finally found a chance of being alone again. They had practically ignored each other to this point. And what was better was that their rooms were right next door to each other._

"_What if someone comes in while we are sleeping and asks why you are in my room?" asked Jadeite still not sure about letting Calliel sleep with him. He didn't want her harmed in any way._

"_Just say that I couldn't sleep so I came in here because I needed comfort and you were the closest friend to my room" replied Calliel as she sat on the bed. He sat next to her. "I want to fall asleep in your arms Ku-chan" she whispered into his ear._

"_Then where were we?" he asked pulling her into his arms._

"_Here" she said snaking her arms around his neck pulling him down, pressing her lips hard against his. They were happy that Susenna had to stay the night on Terra. Of what Calliel could tell Susenna didn't mind staying either._

-oO0Oo-

"It's strange Midori-chan, the girl I saw… she looked like me" she said, picking up her drink.

"Are you a princess and never told me?" I ask, pulling a funny face.

"Iie, I'm quiet sure I've never been a princess. Her name was Calliel and mine's Yami." She said she didn't laugh at my funny face; it always made her smile at least.

"Does it worry you because you were a princess?" I ask closing my book; I knew we weren't going to get anymore work done tonight if Yami-chan has something on her mind.

"No not because I was a princess, because Jadeite was there… I kissed him" her cheeks went redder and redder with everything she was saying. "Touched his… chest and I think we would have done something if I didn't wake up."

"Don't worry about it Yami-chan, it didn't really happen" I say throwing a couch pillow at her, hitting her in the side of the head. I ducked as she threw it back at me. "As long as it didn't really happen we're ok… I'd have to kill you for sleeping with the enemy" I say dodging cushion after cushion, I thought they stopped until one hit me in the back of the head when I tried to go and get a DVD for us to watch, me ending up sprawled on the floor. "Ok, ok I wont kill you I'd only hit you repeatedly with the pillows until you repent" I say picking myself up thanking kami-sama I didn't hit my nose. She laughed at me limping into my room to get the DVD.

"What did you put into the pillow? Rocks? The book you were reading?" I say laughing as I sit down next Yami-chan.

"Both" she said

"No wonder it hurt so much!" I say pushing her off the couch. We laughed so much we didn't really watch much of the movie I found.

Me and Yami-chan always end up laughing at little things, not at me falling over all the time, our laughing help us move on, and it help us toughen up our stomachs as we laugh so much.

A/N: So... What do you think of it? Should I write more one shots bases on _'A New Era'_? or should I just give up now? Tell me wi want to know.

Read and Review!


End file.
